


Still

by TomAyto10



Series: Indulgence, really.... [8]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: “Sleep.” Amachi commands, whispered and soft.And Utagai does listen this time. He fades into dreams, his body going absolutely still for the first time in days.Amachi soothes Utagai into stillness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmrelk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dmrelk).



He doesn't hear Amachi come in

He's frantically trying to solder loose frazzled wires to a board but his hands shake with exhaustion and his eyes sting from keeping them strained open for so long.

His project is nowhere near done, and he's getting to the point of hysteria, the adrenaline of discovery wearing off after the forty something hours he’s been working.

Its not coming together, his head is a fog of information and he can see his finished project so clearly in his mind, but the corporeal effort is not lining up with a shiny bright idea in his vision.

So, he doesn’t hear Amachi come in.

Amachi makes himself known rather quickly. Utagai’s hand pivots out to grab at something, he knocks over a jar of screws off the table, and his heart leaps for a moment as it drops, thinking already that he'll ignore the mess of glass for the time being.

The jar doesn't hit the floor, instead nestles into large familiar hands, and Utagai shouts out anyways at his sudden appearance.

“Amachi-san! Wha-wha-!?”

He doesn't know the time, whether it's morning or night, but he can see that Amachi looks tired, weighed down with the day's worries. Utagai swallows hard, wants to say something, but the gun sparks in his hand, and he squeaks and brings his attention back to his work.

His knees are shaking now, nervousness and a slight embarrassment dusting his cheeks red. He can feel Amachi’s eyes on him, and at the corner of his peripheral, sees him place the jar of screws on the table, far from the edge and safely tucked away.

“That was close.”

His voice makes Utagai bite his lip, makes his hands feel as if a stranger’s as he tries to fix the wires together. He sounds warm, fills the cold laboratory room in an instant, and has Utagai blushing and blinking and wanting to bury himself in the sound of him, to press himself against Amachi so he can hear the rumble of his words vibrate from his chest until their spoken into air.

Heat explodes over his face and he looks down at his frozen hands blindly.

“Utagai?”

Utagai tucks his chin in, his curtain of hair a barrier between him and Amachi’s warm gaze that he still feels like a caress over his skin.

“Y-yes? Amachi-san?”

He suddenly feels hands at his waist, causing him to clam up instantly in self defense, hunching his shoulders as if making his presence smaller could save him from the pressure at his hip, from how his body instantly submits under Amachi’s touch.

“Hey…” Amachi says, the words brushing against his ear, hushed and soft, making him turn his head in a helpless response to warmth curling up through his body. “C’mon. You need to relax.”

Utagai shakes his head hard in negation, his hair flying. He's trying to lean away from the heat at his side, calm his heart of the frantic pace it's taken. “I must finish-” he starts, his words tumbling out, incoherent almost with how he says them. He says that, but his body is aching, all the way down to the bones, wanting to wrap himself around Amachi and mumble inaudible things and sleep.

“You've been working for almost two days straight. You didn't eat lunch or dinner. You need to rest. Come.”

His words take a more commanding tone, his soft compassionate pleading giving way to authority, and Utagai’s stiffens.

He wants to curl up and sleep for hours in Amachi’s arms, but…

His sins weigh heavy, he must do something to atone for all he's done. He _has_ to work all these hours, to feel so tired he feels sick, so that he feels like he's paying a little for his crimes.

“I have to-” Utagai says down to his paused hands, whispers it, but he knows Amachi hears.

Amachi’s sighs, long and almost defeated. It spills over his ears and neck, makes the ache in his bones pulse sharper for a moment. He knows that Amachi will go now, will move back and warn him to get some sleep soon, and his heart starts to dread the empty room again.

Amachi’s hands fall away, like he predicted, and he feels colder than ever at the loss of it.. For a second he wants to turn around and fling himself over the older man and cry.

Before he can act though, he's suddenly being lifted off the ground, his feet leaving the solid stability of the floor as Amachi picks him up, an arm's secured at the middle of his back, the other supporting the weight of his legs at the crook of knees. Utagai, is so surprised, he drops the solder gun on the table, and it clatters without a care.

“Ah! A-Amachi-san.” Utagai whimpers, his hands frantically coming up to grab hold onto broad shoulders to find some balance, “Amachi-san!”

Amachi doesn't seem concerned, only begins to walk over to the long couch in the corner of the lab, and Utagai’s weight is no hindrance.

Utagai bows his head, shielding his eyes with his hair and his fingers grip tighter into the familiar company jacket that Amachi is wearing. His breath is coming out hard, the edges approaching an anxious sob. He can't seem to look at Amachi at the moment, feels his face hot and hotter by the second. Being lifted off the ground reminds him of the time as a denpa-human, brings back painful hazy memories that taste bitter, so he reaches out to wrap his arms around Amachi’s head, his hands knocking off the company hat and fingers digging into soft brown hair. He squishes his face against his hair, breaths damp over his ear and neck.

By the time Amachi sits down, careful to drape Utagai over his wide lap and the couch, Utagai’s minds is lost and drowning in Amachi’s scent and when he focuses his sight, he can see Amachi’s eyes on him, and shivers violently.

“A-Amachi-san?” he calls, feels self conscious under his gaze, wants to wiggle free, onto the floor so he can crawl under his desk and hide in his embarrassment.

“You don't ever listen, do you?” Amachi says, and he's frowning. Utagai tries to swallow thick bile forming in his throat, but then he catches how gentle Amachi’s eyes have gone, soft and light, and the knot in his throat unfurls into warmth, cuts away at all of Utagai’s embarrassment.

Utagai reaches up a trembling hand, and fingertips softly touch against Amachi’s lips. “A-Amachi-san…” he hears himself say, like a sigh of relief, like warm wonder turned into sound.

Amachi smiles, Utagai feels the movement under his touch. Then his hand is encased by a larger warmer one, and lips press into a kiss against his knuckles.

Utagai feels his heart flutter in his chest, feels like light is filling him warm and too bright, and he's blinking away useless foolish tears when Amachi bows his head and kisses him.

Utagai stiffens into stillness, tense against the pressure at his mouth, then Amachi’s warmth sweeps everything away but the pleasure caressing down his body. Amachi pulls at his lower lip, a wet tongue licking against and, with little persuasion, into his mouth.

Utagai whimpers, fingers shaking as they try and grip harder. His body is going limp, spine curving into Amachi’s comforting touch, hot bursts of heat rendering him into a shivering mess. He wants to get closer, wants to drown in the moment.

He clings to him, sucking in Amachi’s breath, trembling into the kiss, the ache in his bones finally turning into fire, burning it's way through him. Amachi is touching him, two fingers at his chin, the other supporting his head up, pressing him tighter to his mouth.

He's breathless when Amachi moves away, can't inhale enough oxygen and he's gasping. Amachi settles him in his lap better, blinks down warmth that has Utagai blushing, has his breath running from him again.

“Take a break.” he says softly, and then, almost as if he can't help it, he leans down and kisses Utagai’s nose, then another at his cheek, on his forehead. Utagai’s eyelids flutter close, pouts his lips, asking for another kiss, and Amachi answers.

He can taste the smile on Amachi’s lips, a soft kiss that lulls his senses and then fingers are rubbing against his head, moving through his hair. Utagai’s body becomes boneless, he can't seem to open his eyes, whimpers closed mouthed into the sensations as exhaustion finally grabs hold of him. He feels cocooned in warmth, feels safe, and all his concerns have vanished, swept away by Amachi’s lips on his.

He's dipping into unconsciousness, his mind starting to fade into delicious comfort when:

“Sleep.” Amachi commands, whispered and soft.  
And Utagai does listen this time. He fades into dreams, his body going absolutely still for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk shipping to me @DipuCXOXO


End file.
